Hunter and Hunted
by Buffalo616
Summary: His name was John Casey, but that was before he hunted with a Yautja, before this world infested by parasites. Now must save the sole inhabitent of a crashed space craft. AvP, Stargate. part 1 of Hunter Knight


I do not own BtVS, AvP, Smallville, Stargate or any other stories mentioned within.  
I have expanded this into a ongoing story but even though i am further along writing this i am still going back and refining the earlier stories. please review, your comments are why i write this.  
enjoy.

The ascended being watches over the man with no memories. long ago when she was known as Cordelia Chase, the man had been a fellow student a Sunnydale high.  
She had barley known him, he was one of those people, athletic but not on any of the teams, smart but not a nerd.  
He simply seemed to blend in to the background, that is until him and his friends went camping in the woods, they only found pieces of the friends, him they never found.

It has been three years since the man woke in the jungle with no memories. He has made himself at home within it's dark confines, as much as anything could call the inhospitable place a home.  
Few things can survive here.  
During the day, the bugs and animals hunt and eat anything they can find, and during the night, they come. Creatures black like the night, their teeth gleaming and metallic.  
The man's greatest nightmares are inspired by those things. A few years ago he made the mistake of following one back to its nest. What those creatures do to the animals they capture still haunts him.  
Ever since that night he has killed as many of them as he can. One of his first encounters had left the right side of his face covered in burn scars from one of the creatures' blood.  
After that he realized that if he was going to survive he needed armor, so he started to skin the creatures after killing them, stood to reason their hides would be immune to their own blood.  
From the teeth of his kills he forged a blade, a cross between a short sword and a machete. A weapon with which he could truly begin hunting the creatures.  
That was his life over the following years. A constant battle between him and the nightmare creatures, every kill adding to his armor and weapons.  
Then came the day he found their central nest. He had suspected for some time that the nests that he had been hitting weren't the primary hive, they seemed far to small for the numbers that prowled the jungles at night. But for all his searching he could never find it. Then one night he watched a falling star. It plummeted into the jungle, a blazing arrow. He couldn't help but search for it, it was then that he stumbled upon the hive. The hole from the fallen celestial object still plain to see.

He doesn't delay any longer, readying his blade he enters into the nest.  
As he walks deeper and deeper into the nest, he realizes something is wrong.  
By now the creature should have swarmed him.  
He gazes into the darkness around him and finally realizes what is happening.  
They are surrounding him, herding him. Pushing him deeper into the nest.

He finally comes to a cavern.  
Casting about his surroundings he sees why they have guided him here. Sitting large, monstrously large, with a head coming to a massive crest, it is the queen.  
As he gazes at her he hears what can almost be called a scratching, not audible, at the back of his mind. He gazes at the queen and hears her speak into his mind.

"So you are the hunter who stalks my children."

The man speaks for the first time since he awoke alone with no memories.

"I hunt as I am hunted. Your children are an abomination."

"Yes but unlike you we belong here. We have lived and bread here since the beginning. Beings come and go but this is our place.  
You are not the first to hunt us, there have been others, the Yautja have stalked our jungles, but unlike you they have all died long before reaching our sacred lands."

"So that is why all the small nests? Decoys for the things that hunt you."

"Most who come will destroy one or two, damage we can repair. But you are relentless in your quest. I cannot allow you to spill our blood here."

"Why would I not?"

"You cannot win a war with us, and we will lose to much to destroy you. I will give you an offer. Leave this place, my children will guide you to a portal and you may leave through it unmolested. You may even take the sun child" the queen says gesturing behind the man.  
Turning he looks into the darkness. As he searches, he sees something metallic glinting. The falling star?  
"his skin is to hard even for our teeth. Leave our home to us and find your people" continues the queen pulling his mind back.

The man, no the hunter stands thinking of what the creature before him is offering. He truly wishes to leave this place, no human was meant to tread here. But can he allow these creatures to live?  
He grips his blade tighter in his hand, and looks up at the queen.

"I will leave, but when we meet again I will kill you and all you call kin."

"As will we you."

The man turns and walks toward the metallic object he had spied in the darkness. As he approaches it finally comes into focus. It is a ship, a spaceship. Approaching it he finds the door to the capsule. It is a truly small ship barley large enough for one, perhaps a life pod of some sort. Fumbling for a moment, the man finally manages to open it.  
A fog pours out from the doorway as a hatch slides away. Slowly, the mist thins to reveal a woman. She is young in her early twenties, and she is completely nude.  
The hunter takes a moment to study her face, she appears to be in a deep sleep. She is blond with her hair cropped close to her scalp, athletically built, and innocent looking in her slumber.  
He takes a supple animal hide out of his belongings and wraps her within it.  
Hoisting her up onto his shoulder he turns to walk away.  
Suddenly, he pauses when his vision alights upon a body. It grabs something deep within his mind perhaps a memory.  
He walks closer to get a better look. The body is that of a well-muscled figure, but it is clearly alien.  
The body is dressed in thick armor. He feels memories stirring as he looks upon the alien body.

Images suddenly flash through his mind.  
He was in a forest, surrounded by the creatures he has hunted for the last years. He sees them surround him and others coming in for the kill, then a spinning blade appears out of the darkness surrounding them.

He comes, at first he can't see anything but a shimmer in the air but then like a mirage it becomes visible. The same being which now lies dead in the alien cavern, he stands proud and tall.  
The plasma caster on his shoulder spits death into the night and three more of the creatures fall.

His memories are blank once more until he wakes on the Yautjas' ship, the hunter finds names returning to him, the Yautja is named Rashan. Then another name comes to him, his own. John Casey.  
He travels with the Yautja, hunting on barren remote worlds, learning as the Yautja learn, quick and hard. One mistake meaning life or death.  
They hunted and lived together, it was a good life after a fashion, until they came to this world.

The hunter finds his mind shying away from the memories leading to his waking alone, but he doesn't try any longer to remember, he knows enough for now.  
Putting the girl on the ground for a moment, he leans over his friend and presses the release on his bio-mask. With a hiss it detaches to reveal Rashans' alien features beneath.  
Stealing himself against the flood of emotions he is feeling, he quickly strips off the thick armor packing it in his belongings.

He takes a vial from Rashans' arsenal. It glows blue in the dim light of the cavern. He empties the vial over his friends' body and watches as it dissolves. He turns to where he had set down the girl to see she is waking. He moves over to her, only for her to quickly back away in fear.

Realizing how he must look to her he quickly removes the mask he always wears. She seems to calm a bit at seeing he is human. She had dropped the blanket in her rush to retreat, the hunter bends down and picks it up. He calmly approaches holding out the length of animal hide.

"Don't be afraid" he says as she takes the hide. "We need to get out of here, can you trust me for a little while?"

She seems to pause for a moment.

"Please get me out of here" she says in a small voice. Nodding he takes her hand.

It takes a short while for the two to make their way out of the nest, the hunter still can't believe that the queen has kept her end of the bargain.  
As soon as they are out in the sun the girl visibly relaxes. She really doesn't seem to mind her state of undress, as the walk she lets the blanket drift down her arms and wears it like a lose shawl.

As they walk hunter notices that the creatures are still surrounding them, it doesn't take long to see that they are guiding them somewhere. Soon they come to a clearing. In the center of the field is a great stone ring. The girl seems relieved at the sight of the object.

"Thank Rao a portal."

"You know what this is?"

"Yes, our way to a safe world."

"You can operate it?"

"Yes it is quite simple" she says approaching a small pedestal in front of the great circle "this controls the portal, simply six star groups to locate the destination" she says as she starts depressing the symbols.  
"And one for the point of origin" she says. As she presses the last symbol the great device seems to contain a great whirling pool of water, it quickly condenses into a mirror-like surface.

The girl moves up to the ring with excitement as she places one perfect bare foot upon the first step she pauses. She turns back to the man.

"I realize, I do not know the name of my knight."

"Call me Hunter."

"Well Hunter I thank you for your rescue from that cavern, without you I may have remained in stasis for a very long time."

"Not a problem."

"Well Hunter you may call me Adria. And my father will greatly reward you problem or not when we reach our destination."

"Where?"

"Krypton, a shining beacon of civilization in this savage galaxy, come" she says holding out her hand. Hunter spars a moment to look once more at the savage world he has called home for the last years. Without further hesitation he takes Adrias' hand and they both step through the portal.

The ascended being known as Cordy watches as the man now known as Hunter walks through the gate and on to his destiny. He would be a part of great and terrible things.

End chapter one.

Chapter two.

The two step through the gate on the other side to see the great city stretching out before them. The once proud crown jewel of the Kryptonian people lays in disarray before them. The planets red sun only framing the destruction. Adria falls to her knees, her eyes becoming wet with un-shed tears.

"No."

so that's it hope you liked it.  
I changed the rating to FR18, I realized that it will be fine with the younger rating.  
I recently reedited this story to fix a few things. there shouldn't be any real differences from the original except it being readable.  
I wanted to posit the appearance of the main characters. Adria is the spitting image of a young Jessica Alba.  
Hunter is John Casey. Yes I know he had a different name and changed it to Casey after faking his death, but for ease I'll just be calling him Casey. he looks like Jain Cobb if he had jona hexes' burn scars.


End file.
